Mending: A Prelude
by DraejonSoul
Summary: My version of the missing months... and more. (FINALLY, chapter 3 up)
1. First Day

My second RK installment after Only the Strong. It's been a while, so be kind.   
_Disclaimer:_ The characters of Rurouni Kenshin belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei. If he ever decides to disown Aoshi, please give Aoshi-sama my address, will you? =P   
_Archives:_ On ffnet, my pad Poetry in Blue, pinoyfanfics ml, fanfics.org. Anyone who'd like to extend a home to the fic is welcome.   
This has been an on-and-off project that I just had to post something online to get it kick started. This is, by no means, a rip-off of haku baikou's Recovery, since I've worked on this way before Recovery was posted, and you'll see this deals with something else differently. Hope you give this story a chance. 

* * *

**Mending**  
_By Shinomori no Kami Daiji_

Anyone who knew her might have mistaken her for someone else if they saw her that moment. She still did carry the dignified bearing of her profession: from the smooth blue frock over her kimono to the strong, but delicate fingers that clutched the medicine box. She still walked in sure steps making her way briskly through the train station. A doctor's apprentice, but people are still willing to put their trust to the young woman with striking beauty and caring hands.

But the eyes betray all. And at that instance, one wouldn't say it belonged to Takani Megumi. Because nobody ever saw anxiety and fear pass those warm brown eyes. 

The moment she received the letter from Kyoto, she practically flew to prepare for the journey. The message was short, but Megumi didn't need to read it all. When the words 'Kenshin, 'Sanosuke', and 'injured' stood out from the small parchment in her hands, she gave no second thought and went straight to Genzai-_sensei_ to take her leave for Kyoto. With permission granted, she sent back a reply to the messenger saying she will leave by the first morning train.

As the train jerked to a slow run, Megumi checked and counterchecked her list with the equipment she had. She needed to do something to take her mind off the apprehension she was feeling. Megumi felt like slapping herself. She was really acting like a novice intern. Could this be enough? I shouldn't have left those. I hope they can get what I need.

She sighed, forcing the tension out of her system. She told herself, over and over, to never get emotionally involved with her patients. But she couldn't help it, and this was different. She was on her way to Kyoto to save the life of a man who first saved hers.

_ Ken-_san_, please wait for my arrival._

She knew something like this would happen. In a way, she was thankful that she would be doing in return for the kindness of Ken_-san_ and the others. Megumi took some calming breaths. She thought of Kaoru. Who knows how much trauma she's going through! But she was sure Kaoru will have the support she needs from friends there. 

Megumi caught sight of the Imperial Palace over the fleeting treetops and roof houses. Moments later, the train began to decelerate, coming to a halt at the Kyoto station. She declined the porter's offer with a smile to carry her medicine box as she got off the train car. She scanned about the crowd for Kaoru or Yahiko. It's as if nothing happened here, she noted distantly seeing the normal bustle about her. These people might not have an idea of what happened in the past few days, still going about their daily lives.

"Megumi! Over here!"

Kaoru's voice reached her ears. She turned to the direction of the voice; she saw the girl waving to her. Megumi broke into a smile of her own as she approached. Kaoru's enthusiasm seemed a little encouraging, until she drew nearer. Looking over the younger woman with a trained eye, Kaoru bore the signs of having been in a fight. A girl stood beside Kaoru, perhaps no older than Megumi herself. She also had the same light scratches on her neck and cheek. Her short-cropped hair was tied by a silk blue ribbon. The light yellow kimono complimented her tanned lithe form.

"This is Omasu," Kaoru introduced the young woman, who bowed genially. "She and her friends helped us while we were here."

"A pleasure to meet you," Megumi said, returning the gesture.

"And you," Omasu responded. "Kaoru has told us much about you, Takani-_sensei_."

"Please, just Megumi," she said with a demure smile. So Kaoru told about me, eh? She wanted to turn on the girl with some clever retort, but held back her tongue. Now wasn't the time to waste time. She came on a professional capacity, and especially, as a friend.

"Pardon my rudeness," Megumi continued, "but, what happened to the two of you?"

Kaoru and Omasu glanced at one another before the former answered. "Their establishment was attacked by Shishio's men," she said. Her eyes looked about. "We'll tell you more when we get back. We're staying at the Shirobeko. It's not so far."

Megumi nodded and followed the two. Shishio. That faceless creature that caused it all. She wondered what kind of mayhem he brought upon the city; but, then again, she'd rather not ponder about it. In her opinion, the world would be better off without the likes of him and Takeda.

She was expecting the restaurant to be closed due to the siege, but found it teeming with customers for the day. Megumi gave an acknowledging nod to Sae who was engaged with a customer. Omasu excused herself to help around the kitchen as Kaoru and Megumi moved on to the rear of the Shirobeko.

"Now, Kaoru," Megumi began as soon as they settled themselves in the receiving room, "tell me, please. How are the others doing?"

The girl's eyes dimmed. "I can't exactly say," she confessed. "Omasu saw to Kenshin and Sanosuke. They were hurt badly, but they assured me they're going to be all right."

Megumi felt the unease melt away slowly. "Was anyone else hurt during the attack here?" she wanted to know.

"Yahiko was quite hurt during the battle as well," Kaoru admitted, looking away momentarily. "Everyone was in trying to protect the Aoiya. But we're alive, and we're thankful for that."

"I would imagine so," Megumi murmured. It disturbed her that Yahiko was thrust into the conflict too early. What was that boy thinking?

"I'd have to see the worst injured first," she announced with conviction. "Would you take me to them, Kaoru?"

"Certainly." Kaoru led her up the next floor, to a hall to their right. She opened the _shoji_ panel near the end of the corridor. A woman was sitting near one of the two invalids in the room. Almost instantaneously, the tousled red mane caught her Megumi's attention. Her heart sank.

"Oh, you've returned," the woman greeted, flowing ebony hair swaying as she turned to face them. Her short dark outfit outlined a well-defined figure. She was sitting by Sanosuke's senseless form.

"Have they waken up yet, Ochika?" Kaoru inquired as she sat on the _tatami_ by Kenshin's _futon_.

The woman named Ochika shook her head. When her eyes rested on Megumi, Ochika's face looked relieved.

"Hello," she said, "you must be Kaoru's doctor friend. Welcome to Kyoto." 

"Please, I'm just a doctor's assistant," Megumi demurred. "But I'll do my best to help. Were you the one who took care of them?"

She nodded. "We did our best to stop the bleeding," she answered as Megumi took her place beside Kaoru. "Ochika and I cleaned their wounds and tried to make them comfortable. I'm afraid it was the only thing we could do."

"It's good enough a start," she remarked as she began a cursory examination on Kenshin. She didn't like what she discovered. He was just worse than a tattered rag doll. Megumi fixed her attention to the medicine she was taking out before either Kaoru or Ochika noticed her glistening eyes.

_ What are you doing to yourself?,_ thought Megumi as she began undoing Kenshin's bandages. She sorely wished he stopped being so helpful for his own good. He saved Japan from a madman. But what about his own life? Who would look after him?

She stole a glance at Kaoru, saw the anxiety mar her youthful face. She was probably the sole reason Ken_-san_ even came back alive. She hoped Kaoru knew how fortunate she is to have him. _Bear up, Kaoru. Ken-_san_ needs you._

"Could you help me with this?" asked Megumi as she handed the fresh bandages.

"I'll get some hot water for you," Ochika volunteered as she stood up. 

"Yes, thank you, Ochika," Megumi said as the other left for the task. "Are Ochika and Omasu sisters?" she suddenly asked.

"I don't believe so," Kaoru answered. "But they both worked at the Aoiya inn."

"Now why would this Shishio be interested in destroying an inn?" she wondered.

"We received information that Shishio planned to burn Kyoto. The people at the Aoiya warned the citizens and helped them prepare for an imminent attack. When they learned that an opposing force foiled their attempt, Shishio concentrated his men there."

"Here it is." Ochika arrived with the small tub of water and some clean cloths. "I have to leave you two again to see to breakfast. Excuse me." She grinned at them before shutting the door.

"They seem quite resourceful for innkeepers," Megumi commented, picking up the thread of their conversation.

"They ought to be," came Kaoru's quiet reply. "Megumi, I need to tell you something really important."

Megumi looked up from applying balm over Kenshin's burns.

"You see, Ochika, and Omasu," she went on haltingly, "and their friends are Oniwabanshu."

Megumi felt she missed a heartbeat at hearing the word. The group she feared. Their leader she dreaded.

She inhaled slowly, careful not to shudder as she did. "I see," she said as she went on her task.

There was silence before Kaoru blurted. "Is that all you're going to say?" She couldn't see her face, but she was sure the girl was blinking in disbelief at her.

"What else do you want me to say?" she asked, her eyes still averted to her task. 

"I'm just surprised you're taking this news calmly, that's all," Kaoru said candidly.

Megumi paused from her work to look Kaoru in the eye keenly. "I bear no grudges against people I just met," she stated coolly. "And I have no intentions of dredging the past. Now, help me finish on Kenshin so I can start working on Sanosuke."

"It's… about time I get some service around here."

Both women turned to see the twinkle in Sanosuke's tired eyes.

"Sanosuke!" Kaoru exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"

"I've seen better days," came his raspy reply. His gaze fixed on Megumi. "So you're here, _megitsune_."

She sighed inwardly in relief. "Sanosuke, you idiot," she chided gently as she sat by his side. "What have you gone and done this time?"

"Oh, just helping Kenshin save Japan," he answered in his usual careless way.

"Hmph, I hardly believe there was a need for your head for that," she retorted as she tapped on Sano's bandaged brow.

He winced. "_Oi_, _megitsune_," he answered. "Striking while I'm down? That's beneath your lofty standards, _ne_?"

"You should know about standards," she said archly, then her features sobered. "You got this from fighting Shishio?"

Sano nodded gingerly. "And from a fighting monk called Anji. Do you have any more of that ointment? I'm starting to feel where he hit me."

"Right away." She wanted to scold him for plunging headlong into a fight, which she knew he had done. Maybe when he's well enough to bear the brunt of her fury…

"I can't believe you and Kenshin acquired this much injuries in fighting one man," she remarked as she began applying the balm.

Sano's face turned serious. "I only fought Anji and Shishio. But Kenshin… he fought three of our most powerful enemies. If he hadn't fought Soujiro and Aoshi at the start, he would have beaten Shishio easily."

Her hand stopped midway. Aoshi. "He fought Kenshin?" she managed to say calmly.

He stared at the ceiling. "He got a lot stronger since they last fought. He almost beat Kenshin again because Kenshin was trying to talk him out of fighting."

"What for?" Megumi sounded surprised.

"Aoshi was really intent on killing him that time," Kaoru explained. "He betrayed the rest of the Oniwabanshu just to get to him. But Kenshin promised the group he'd turn him around."

Megumi couldn't believe her ears. What saving grace is there to be found for a cold, ruthless man? "Why would Ken_-san_ do that?" she voiced out.

"Aoshi and the others left Aoiya eight years ago," said Kaoru. "Kenshin promised someone he'd bring him back."

Once more, Megumi felt the ice down her spine, just like that time she saw Aoshi in the dojo. "He's—he's here?"

"Yeah," Sanosuke responded. "Kenshin beat him with his secret technique. I was shocked when I saw him again during Kenshin's fight with Shishio."

"Don't tell me he helped that madman beat Kenshin!"

"He did the opposite, actually," Sanosuke mused. His eyes narrowed slightly at the recollection. "I kind of remember hearing him and Shishio fighting. When I woke up, Aoshi was on his knees. But Kenshin was already up, so they continued their fight."

Her mind was reeling with one revelation after another. She and the last man she wanted to see were in that same place. Megumi couldn't deny the fact that she would see him again eventually. What she didn't expect was she might see him again at any moment.

"Aoshi got hurt from his fight with Kenshin and Shishio," Sano's words reached her ears. "I don't think you'd bump into him in the hallway, if that's what you're worried about. And you don't have to see to him. That is, if you don't want to."

She was held silent for some time. "Thanks for your concern, Sanosuke," Megumi spoke. "But I can't deny my services at my own discretion. If anyone needs my help, I'll give it."

"You sure?"

She nodded, then turned to Kaoru. "Do the others know this particular information about me?"

"We've only told their elder, Okina, so far," Kaoru supplied. "Is that all right? We haven't told the rest of them."

"It's fine," Megumi answered as she began clearing her things. "Besides, I don't want them to feel uneasy around me." She patted Sano's arm. "And you get some rest."

"Yes, doctor," he drawled playfully, then closed his eyes.

They moved to the adjoining room where Yahiko rested, Megumi was glad to learn on examining him that he suffered no serious injuries.

  
"Thank goodness for that," she remarked as she arranged the boy's bedclothes. He was staring up at her with twinkling eyes.

"You should have seen me in action, Megumi," he said proudly. "I beat some Juppongitana scum! You would've been proud of me."

"I'm sure I would have enjoyed you trying to get yourself killed, you foolish boy," she answered wryly.

The boy's demeanor softened. "Aw, come on, Megumi, lighten up!" he told her. "At least, we're all back alive."

"I know," she responded. "Now, be quiet and get some rest."

The young women stood to leave as Yahiko settled to sleep.

"What about you?" Megumi asked as she turned to Kaoru. "Don't you need to get looked over?"

"Oh, I'm all right," Kaoru assured. "Don't worry about me."

"As you say," she responded. "Now, who else?"

Kaoru paused in thought. "Okina might need to be examined. But," she paused again, staring at Megumi, "are you sure you want to? He is Oniwabanshu."

"Silly girl," she answered in slight exasperation. "Of course, I will! What good are my services if I can't serve everybody? Now, lead the way."

Megumi didn't see the need to explain her situation to Kaoru. Her duty demanded that she refuse her services to no one, be they rich or poor, friend or foe. From all indications, in the way these Oniwabanshu helped Kenshin and the others, they were allies.

Okina's quarters were situated four rooms away from where Kenshin and Sanosuke's room was. Megumi stopped in the middle of the hall when a thought occurred to her.

"I'd like to speak to him in private, if you don't mind, Kaoru_-san_," she announced.

Kaoru stared at her at length, then nodded. "I understand," she said. "Well, I'll see if I can help the others downstairs. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Megumi nodded in turn, idly wondering what good the girl would do there. She dismissed the cheeky thought as she stood in front of the old man's door. She knocked on the doorframe and waited for permission to enter.

The man Okina was sitting in front of a low writing desk, hands clasped over the table. He smiled up at her as she entered.

"Good morning, Takani-_sensei_," Okina said. "I trust you had a good journey?"

"Good morning, Okina_-san_," Megumi returned with a quick bow. She moved to sit across from him. "Yes, it was a good trip. How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit sore," he admitted, "but these old bones can weather out anything."

Megumi grinned. "No doubt that you can. Have you been in a fight as well?"

"Oh, yes," he answered. "It was quite a hard one."

She decided not to press further when she noted the sadness in the old man's eye. She asked him to remove the upper portion of his beige _yukata_, and was aghast at that she saw.

"Your wounds are very serious!" she exclaimed as she carefully removed the old bandages. The lacerations were very deep. She was sure Okina must be in great pain. "You must have good karma to have survived."

To this the old man grinned. "I'd like to think so."

"Do you feel any lingering pain? Any numbness?" she asked as she probed gingerly for any further injuries.

Okina winced slightly. "The pain comes and goes. But I can manage."

"You're not supposed to bear it," Megumi said, frowning. "Especially at your age."

"Young lady," Okina began to say, "I'm as fit as any youngster that I can keep up with them any day."

Her lip turned u p slightly. "I'm sure you can," she assured him. "But not any time soon. Do you have any difficulty standing up?" She began applying a sweet-smelling herbal balm over the stitched wounds.

"_Sensei_, I oversaw the young ones when they confronted the Juppongitana." He glanced behind him. "Nothing can keep me in my bed very long, not when a battle is brewing."

"You can call me Megumi, Okina_-san_," she corrected gently. 

"You come from a line of excellent doctors," Okina said. "You'll be one in time."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you for thinking so. I see that Kaoru_-san_ has… told you all about me?"

"Yes, she has," he acknowledged with a nod. "And I've heard of your family years before. Let me just say I'm grateful that you are doing this despite the circumstances." His features sobered. "You do know he's here."

She found herself breathing deeply. "I am." It was considerate of Okina not to mention his name. They both knew who it was.

He nodded approvingly. "Not a lot of people will do what you're doing," he said.

Megumi lowered her gaze, unable to withstand the elder Oniwabanshu's warm one. Her only response was a small acknowledging smile as her eyes fixed on the ointment in her hands. She was tempted to ask just how much Okina knew of her association with his young comrade. What she told Ken_-san_ and the others was a suppressed version of the utter degradation she suffered at the hands of Takeda Kanryuu.

_ But then, Okina-san, this is what I've done for so long,_ she thought bitterly. _Doing things against my will._

"I'm just doing my job," she murmured instead, another smile plastered on her lips. She took out a new batch of bandages and began to redress his wounds, working in strained silence.

"So, what is Shinomori_-san_'s condition?" Megumi asked after a while, sounding as casual as possible.

Okina drew back slightly, surprise evident in his good eye that wasn't covered by bandage. She was also surprised at her own spontaneous question. It is a natural thing to ask, after all, she told herself, considering they've all been in one battle or another.

"As far as we can tell, his injuries are not that critical," he said thoughtfully, stroking his gray beard. "We couldn't tell the extent of the damage on him since he turned down further treatment after that night they returned."

"What an obstinate man," she commented with a slight frown. She half-expected that of Aoshi. Megumi was reminded of that one time when his henchman, Shikijo, got wounded in one of their outings in Tokyo. Their leader never commissioned neither Kanryuu's doctor nor herself, but let Beshimi treat his wounded comrade. How could he stick by his pride even when he knew he needed help?

"I know," Okina put in. "Aoshi always had been independent. He always had a way to work things out on his own."

The young apprentice caught the wistful tone in the gruff voice. "How long have you known him?" She helped Okina into his _yukata_.

"Almost all his life," he revealed.

"You raised him?"

"To be more precise, the Oniwabanshu raised him."

Megumi leaned back, staring abstractedly at the man's back. His evasive answer didn't claim anything regarding his relationship to Aoshi. He might have deemed her questions impertinent. Or he was protecting his own for some untold reason. Megumi just let the matter drop. The less she knew of the man, the better. It would be easier to let go of the weight of the past she still carried.

She returned to her seat, taking out several packets from her medicine box.

"These are for the pain," she instructed, laying down three brown envelopes on the table. "You may mix it with your tea. These you mix in water to drink every six hours to prevent any infection." She set down three red packets, and pushed them across the table in front of Okina. "To be doubly sure, you can pour _saké_ over your wounds."

Okina grinned widely. "Ah, the good old remedy."

She looked at him keenly. "Not for drinking, Okina_-san_," she added hastily, "or your stomach will suffer for it."

"Oh, don't you worry, lovely lady," Okina assured suavely as he drew his _yukata_ front closed. "I'll do just as the doctor ordered." He bowed effusively. "Thank you, Megumi_-san_."

"It's nothing," she responded as she returned the gesture. "I'll be by later to check on you. Who—who else might need to be tended to?"

"Misao. She might have broken her ribs during a fall." Okina didn't seem to have noticed her hesitation. "I'll take you to her room."

"No need to exert yourself," Megumi said, holding up a restraining hand. "I'll find her myself. Where is her room?"

"It's the first room at the corner," Okina informed. "Please take good care of our _okashira_."

"I will," she said slowly, "once I see to Misao_-san_…"

His smile was an indulgent one. "I was referring to Misao," he explained. "She took over Aoshi's position when he sided with Shishio for a time."

Megumi nodded in comprehension. It would be logical to depose Aoshi for having turned his back on his old comrades. But, as she stepped back to the hallway and closed Okina's door, Megumi was more and more intrigued with these Oniwabanshu. She blew out a breath. So much for not caring.

"Misao_-san_?" Megumi called out after knocking. "It's Takani Megumi, Kaoru_-san_'s friend from Tokyo. Can I come in?"

"Sure! Come in!" said a young female voice from inside.

Megumi slid the _shoji_ aside in time to see a slight of a girl sitting on the _futon_ adjusting her obi. She wore a short dark outfit almost the same as Ochika's outfit. Her hair was also different, with a long pigtail running down her back. From the youthful energetic face to her slim build, Megumi judged her being no older than a child.

_This is their okashira?, _she asked herself. Megumi held herself in check. She ought to look past appearances. If they elected her predecessor at a very young age, why shouldn't she qualify? But this one carried herself differently from Aoshi.

"Good morning, _sensei_," Misao greeted with a smile. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Nothing, really. I wanted to see how you're doing. Call me Megumi, please."

Misao's grin widened, adding sparkle to her ocean-blue eyes. It was disconcerting for Megumi to see it and be aware of her position. They're very different, indeed.

"Okina_-san_ told me you might have a broken rib," she went in as she sat on the _tatami_. "Do you feel pain when you move?"

Misao paused in thought. "Not that I'm aware of," she answered. "It doesn't bother me very much, as long as I don't do big movements."

"May I?" She lifted the girl's gi slightly. A large purple bruise formed just below the ribcage. Megumi pressed two fingers around the injury.

"There doesn't seem to be any fracture," she announced after a while. "But I recommend a quiet week. No strenuous activity." She took out a round lacquered case containing ointment. "Did a doctor see to all of you?"

"No," she answered. "It was really late, and we didn't want to add to his list of patients. But Okina was treated by him. And, besides, were can look after our own. We're a fighting group, so we're used to this."

Megumi winced inwardly, reminded again of Aoshi. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Misao tilted her head, regarding her seriously. "Go ahead."

"How long have you been with Oniwabanshu?"

"All my life! My grandfather was _okashira_ before Aoshi_-sama_ took over from him."

"Aoshi… _sama_?" Megumi echoed, trying to sound uninterested.

Misao nodded. "Okina recommended him for the post. Both of them took care of me when my grandfather died."

"Ah," Megumi responded. "Isn't it hard for someone like you to grow up in such dangerous environment?"

"Not at all!" was Misao's gamely reply, then her features softened. "They've all taken good care of me, especially Aoshi_-sama_. He was the best." She sighed.

Megumi stared at the girl, perplexed. Was she referring to the same Shinomori Aoshi she knew? The cold, calculating man who worked for that despicable Takeda Kanryuu? That same unreadable face set in flint that hid the ruthlessness underneath? How was it possible that this same person was capable of caring for another?

"So… what happened that you had to take over him?" When the thoughtful look faded, Megumi hastily added, "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I shouldn't have asked…"

Misao shook her head with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "No, it's all right," she protested lightly. "I mean, now that it's over, I think there's nothing wrong talking about it."

Megumi nodded once as she began applying the balm.

"You see, Himura and Aoshi_-sama_ crossed paths months ago," she began. "Himura was trying to save a friend of theirs from a man Aoshi_-sama_ worked for."

Megumi felt like the air was growing thin. "Go on."

"Four of our friends were killed when their employer went mad and tried to kill Aoshi_-sama_." Her eyes grew dim. "Aoshi_-sama_ was furious. He wanted to take it out on Himura. He wasn't heard from for a couple of months, until we heard he joined Shishio's group."

"Now, why did he do that?" she asked, swallowing a parched throat.

Misao shrugged. "Most likely, to get back at Himura. He wouldn't join Shishio just for any reason," she defended.

"Just like his reason for working for his previous employer?"

Youthful eyes flashed briefly. "Don't get him wrong," she said. "Aoshi_-sama_ must've had a very good reason why he stayed on the way he did."

"You have such big faith in him, Misao_-san_."

"I do," she asserted. "He was the best person I've ever known. Deep down, he really is a good man."

Megumi was mentally shaking her head. Such blind loyaltly. "But people can change, Misao_-san_," she pointed out gently.

Misao shook her head, resolution in her face. "If he did," she said, "he wouldn't have come back with Himura and Sano. Himura said he'll bring back the old Aoshi_-sama_. And he did."

"Have you spoken to him?"

Misao bowed her, her face flushed bright pink. "No," came her slow reply. "We thought it best that he rest." She looked away, fingers playing at the hem of her shorts.

"And I suggest the same for you," Megumi stated as she put away the medicine. "I must be going now." She stood up.

"Will you be looking after Aoshi_-sama_, too?" Misao asked. "Omasu said he refused to see her yesterday."

Megumi looked away. "I'm not so sure he'd want to see me…"

"Please?" She caught the supplicating look in the girl's eyes. "And please tell him that—we're glad he's back, and that we're worried about him." Misao smiled at her sheepishly.

Megumi's own smile faded the minute she was at the other side of the closed door.

"Trust me, Misao_-san_," she murmured, "I'm the last person he'd want to see."

_Tsuzuku…_

* * *

Terms:

_futon_ - Japanese quilted mattress.  
_gi - _uniform   
_megitsune_ - I think it's a derogatory version of "woman" since I heard a character from a different series call someone that.  
_ne _- 'isn't it?/isn't that so?'  
_oi_ - 'hey'  
_okashira_ - 'honorable head'  
_saké_ - rice wine _-sama_ - honorific, meaning 'great'  
_sensei_ - loosely, 'teacher'; a title given to teachers, writers, or doctors.  
_shoji_ - sliding door found in Japanese houses.  
_tatami_ - Japanese straw mat  
_-san_ - mister, miss...  
_yukata _- robe used as summer wear. Used to be worn when going to bath houses (I think). 

A/N: 

Just went back to make a few corrections, specially that _Owari _part. ^_^;; I have this planned for a couple of chapters, because the story preceding it is slated to be longer.

Thanks for those who reviewed! m(_ _)m


	2. Unwanted Reunion

I finally got this chapter posted after several things got in my way... including writing other stories. ( -.)=3 Things are progressing slowly for this one, unfortunately. 

* * *

**Mending**  
_ By Shinomori no Kami Daiji_  
Chapter 2

She had just noticed that it was already noon. Megumi decided to go to the kitchen to see if she can help. The women were busily preparing food for the lunch crowd. Sae was glad of the extra hand around the kitchen as Megumi, Ochika and Omasu took over the kitchen, while Kaoru and Sae served the customers. 

"That's the last of them," Sae announced as she stepped into the kitchen, wiping her brow, "Thank you for helping out, everyone."

"Let's take the food up to the others," Kaoru suggested as she came up behind Sae, trays in hand. I'm sure they'll be hungry."

"Good idea," Ochika agreed. "I'll bring Shiro and Kuro's lunch over at the Aoiya."

"Better make sure those two aren't doing too much work," Omasu reminded. "They're still not fully recovered."

They busied themselves for a few more moments preparing another set of meals.

"Maybe you should rest a moment, Megumi," Ochika said. "Let us take care of this." 

"Oh, no, I'm fine," she said, laying out the trays as Sae placed rice bowls on each. Five trays and a _bento_, the packed lunch for the two men, were finally set. 

"I'll take this to Okina," Omasu said.

"I'll take this to Sanosuke's room," Kaoru put in, taking up a very loaded tray.

Megumi grinned slyly. "Of course," she said. "I'll take this to Shinomori_-san_. What?" 

Four faces were staring mutely at her.

"I haven't seen to him yet," Megumi supplied laconically. She looked around. "Is there something wrong?"

Their eyes rounded slightly. "Ah, no, nothing at all!" Omasu responded, taking up one tray.

Sae stayed behind to see to their meals as the others went upstairs. Kaoru lagged behind Megumi.

"What was that all about?" Megumi whispered to Kaoru.

"They just don't feel at ease around him," Kaoru confessed in an undertone.

"Has he threatened anyone?"

"No. He hasn't even come out of his room. He asked to lave his tray by the door this morning." 

"I see." Megumi stared down the tray absently. His fare consisted of steamed carp. _He doesn't eat much,_ she noted idly, compared to the others' meal. She felt a tug at her sleeve. 

"Are you sure about this?" It was Kaoru. Her eyes were filled with concern.

She was asking herself that same question. She knew it just has to be done sooner, if not later. Time has come that she should stop living in fear. She might never be ready, and the opportunity might never come again.

"I can't keep staying away," Megumi said. "I would have to face him eventually."

To this, Kaoru gave her an encouraging smile, and said no more. 

Megumi watched the other women go in the rooms. She stared at the door in front of her. _What now?_ She really had nothing planned. 

"Just leave it by the door, please," came a deep voice from within. 

She jerked from her thoughts. That voice always had a daunting effect on her. But there was something different about that tone; gentler, even.

Megumi gathered her breath slowly, then put a hand on the _shoji_ frame.

She found him slouched against the wall. His dark _yukata_ was partly opened. His tousled head turned sharply in her direction, his eyes registering surprise.

"It isn't proper to leave food in the doorway," Megumi said, not waiting for Aoshi to speak. She wasn't sure if she would still have the courage if she heard him again.

She cast a furtive glance around, and spotted a tray at the low table.

"You should eat," she said, her tone not losing its edge. "It's past noon."

Aoshi continued staring at her, giving no inclination of talking. 

Megumi went to the low table and set the tray beside the other. Nothing was consumed, except for the empty pot of tea.

"But we need to see to your wounds first," she went on. "They said you refused to see anyone." She sat at his side, raising her eyes to his face slowly. He was looking ahead, fixed on a distant spot on the windowsill.

"It's not necessary," he said quietly.

"Is it, really?" she asked dubiously. "Your bandages need replacing."

"No need."

She was at the point of walking out. She didn't want to take this treatment from anyone, most of all, from him. Why should she help him if he didn't want to?

Megumi breathed in slowly. She shouldn't let his aloofness drive her away. If she let him affect her, he wins. And she'll be damned if she let him! 

_Calm down, Megumi,_ she chanted in her mind. _Just treat him as any other stubborn patient, ones you'd want to slip alkaloids in their drinks_— 

"I can't have that," she asserted. "Anyone ailing under this roof has become my responsibility."

He gave a long inaudible sigh. "Is that a fact?" he said, weariness hinting in his voice. 

Megumi's hands slapped down the the floor a little too noisily. Aoshi gazed at her out of the corner of his eye. 

"Why don't we just drop the little game and let me work?" she said coolly, but the venom ran underneath. "I'm very willing to set aside our differences just so I can do my duty. Right now, I don't care what you think about me being here. So, make it easier for the both of us and let me do what I came here to do!"

She stopped herself from gasping. She didn't know what had gotten over her. She didn't mean it to come out like that.

As for Aoshi, he still kept his sidelong look at her, gray eyes glinting beneath narrowed lids. Megumi shrank back a fraction, but determined not to go anywhere. Soon, he averted his gaze towards the window. His hand, which had been resting across his torso, eased down to his side. 

Which was enough for Megumi. She sighed softly, a relief running through her. 

"May I?" He made no remark nor showed any assent, so Megumi proceeded parting his _yukata_ further. She sat back, stunned. His entire chest was a battlefield of scars; on top of them were some scorch marks, and unchanged dressing halfway soaked, and a long, deep gouge running from his right side to his left collarbone. 

"How did you get this?" Megumi couldn't contain her surprise. She had never seen such an injury like it on any of her patients. The severely bruised skin had no laceration. But the blow was powerful enough to have broken tissues underneath the skin, breaking out into red and purplish spots. 

She yelped in surprise when her probing hand was caught in a vise-like grip of Aoshi's hand. Her eyes flew wildly to his face, her breath caught throat. She noticed the muscles in his jaw tighten.

Megumi gulped a shuddering breath, waiting for the inevitable to come. She felt every bead of sweat coursing down her cheeks. She didn't want to meet his gaze, didn't make a move to disengage from his hold. 

_No. Please…_

"Battousai—dealt me that," Aoshi's voice was tight, releasing her hand. 

"T-two of your ribs are possibly fractured," she said mechanically, clearing her throat. "I don't think they're broken."

"They're not," he stated simply. "I should know."

She gave a noncommittal nod. "I'll just get some hot water," she said, rising slowly on trembling legs. She picked up the other tray on her way out.

"Is something wrong, Megumi?" Sae asked as she arrived in the kitchen.

"No," Megumi answered, handing Sae the tray. "Everything's fine."

Sae glanced at the contents. "Shinomori_-san_'s still asleep?" she asked.

"No. I just came back to retrieve my medicine box. Could you get me some hot water?"

"Sure." Sae gave her a look before leaving for her task.

It was when Sae left that Megumi gripped the edge of the table for fear of collapsing. What happened up there? For a brief moment, she thought she saw the malicious face of Takeda, felt his hands encircling her wrist. Memories just took over, haunting… 

Megumi forced her eyes shut. She might have escaped Takeda's clutches, but the images linger on. She never had the time to think back to them during her stay with Genzai-_sensei_. Fists clenched on the tabletop.

"The water's almost ready."

Megumi straightened herself before turning to see Sae coming into the kitchen.

"Shinomori_-san_ distresses you, doesn't he?" she asked bluntly, to Megumi's surprise. 

Her eyes rounded slightly, but she kept her gaze away from Sae. What could she tell her? That she made opium for a drug leader, and that Aoshi was her prison guard? 

"Aoshi, he…" Megumi started to say, "he came to the dojo right after Kaoru and Yahiko left for Kyoto."

"And?" Sae prodded gently.

"He threatened me when I didn't tell him where Kenshin was," Megumi confessed, looking away. 

Sae gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, my," she exclaimed softly. "I have no idea…" She looked on in sympathy. 

Deep down inside, Megumi admitted she doesn't want to be in the same roof with the man. But she doesn't resent him enough to want him dead. 

"Why was he after Kenshin in the first place?" Sae wondered innocently.

"You'd have to ask Shinomori_-san_ for that," Megumi returned calmly.

Sae fell silent. It quelled her curiosity, as Megumi wanted.

"Did he apologize to you?" Sae ventured again. 

_Apologize? _"Yes," was Megumi's curt reply, matching it with an unyielding gaze at the other woman. Sae grinned, seemingly satisfied. 

"I'll help you bring up the hot water," Sae told her.

Megumi beamed gratefully before exiting the kitchen.

They found Aoshi just as Megumi left him. He seemed to ignore their presence as he gazed out the window. Sae set the wooden pail quietly by the low table and cast an anxious look at both of them.

"I'll be preparing our lunch now," Sae told Megumi.

"Oh, you can start without me," Megumi said as she inspected the contents of her medicine box. "I'll be down soon."

"Excuse me, Megumi. Shinomori_-san_."

Megumi waited until Sae closed the door. "It seemed that you have that effect on people," she murmured, busily reading the labels on the jars and packets. After getting what she needed, Megumi turned to her patient. Aoshi's gaze was on her, the slightest of frowns on his brow. Megumi bit the insider of her lip. Did he hear her?

She mentally shrugged. "Can you sit up?" she asked lightly, returning to the tatami beside him.

Aoshi braced his hands on the floor as he slowly sat up. Megumi quickly brought an assisting hand on his back when the perspiration broke out on his temple. She waited while he was catching his breath. 

"Take off your _yukata_,"she ordered. Aoshi ignored her, which prompted Megumi to add, "So I can get a better access to your wounds." She sighed softly. _Stubborn, stubborn man..._

He pushed his clothing from off his shoulders, which gave the young medic a view of a slim but well-toned frame. Megumi swallowed. There were a few scattered scars on his broad back, but not as much as in the front. She assumed he hardly had his back turned on his opponents. Unlike Kenshin's thin and fine scars, Aoshi had a variety of jagged and severe-looking welts on him, some probably acquired from weapons other than a sword.

"Some of these look deep enough to have killed you," she remarked as she ran a finger along a wicked-looking mark running from between the shoulder blades until it disappeared to his right side. He stiffened under her touch.

"Lessons learned from foolishness," Aoshi answered quietly after a moment.

"It wouldn't be foolishness if you're still alive," Megumi returned."Now, lie back."

He stared wordlessly at her before complying.Once he was settled on the futon, Megumi dipped a small cloth in the hot water and began cleaning his wounds.

Lying prone before her, Aoshi didn't resemble her captor at all. She had never seen him in any vulnerable state. He was a warrior, after all; he'd never put his life in anyone's hands. But it seemed that this was that situation. Lying bruised and battered, weaponless, his life was in her hands. If she had a dagger now, would she have used it on him? Here he is, unguarded, grudgingly giving her his trust. The opportunity was right under her nose. If she can't take it out on Kanryuu, then perhaps... 

Megumi shook her head sharply. _Kami-sama, what am I thinking?! I can't be stooping to his level to be thinking of revenge?_ She gave him a furtive glance, worried her unguarded expression might arouse suspicion.Thankfully, Aoshi's eyes were closed. 

How could she even think of killing a man when it goes against the primary objective of her vocation? But if she were to be true to herself, the fact remains. She _does_ want retribution. She was totally helpless before; what could she have done against powerful enemies? Now, only one of them is left, now a 'prisoner' of her care. 

But there was a big difference between Shinomori Aoshi and herself, she reminded herself. She might have resented the maltreatment she suffered in Tokyo, but she will never resort to the basest acts just to satisfy her need for justice. 

_I'm not like you, Shinomori Aoshi. Just like Ken-_san_, I will move and and be a doctor. I'll right the wrongs you've forced me through. I'll live my life usefully and happily.That is my revenge._

With those thoughts lingering in her mind, she found it a bit easier to do her work. She was so easy on her mind that wore a small smile. 

After drying his skin with a clean, dry cloth, she began to apply the medicinal balm on his wounds. One of them had angry blisters breaking out around the open wound. She frowned. Maybe from a heated weapon of some sort. She applied the balm carefully on the wound, then applied a different medicine on the blisters before covering it loosely with a clean bandage. She did the same with the other burns. 

The bleeding wound came next. Carefully prying off the linen covering, Megumi discovered it still bled slightly. She applied the hot cloth to it, revealing a gaping cut. But scabbing was already starting. Another one for his collection, she thought grimly.

"This needs to be reopened and stitched closed, Shinomori_-san_," Megumi informed him.

He opened his eyes slightly. His expression was bland, except for gray eyes clouded in pain.

"I'm not asking your permission," she said pointedly. "The wound must be closed or it would be at risk of an infection." She met her gaze steadily.

"Do it, then," he answered evenly, closing his eyes once more.

She resented the remark and let him know it. "Don't tell me what to do," she retorted. "I'm no longer your captive, Shinomori Aoshi."

Long silence ensued before Aoshi responded.

"I'm aware of that," he murmured, eyes still closed. 

Megumi let herself seethe before taking up the needle. The man was so infuriating, and he does it effortlessly! She would have to learn to be just as unaffected so he won't goad her that easily. 

She started to work once she felt she was calm again, diligently threading through his skin. She was amazed how smooth his skin was, if one looked beyond the scars. But it had a marked pallor to it, something not easily acquired in just a couple of battles. She recalled when she saw Aoshi again in the Kamiya dojo, looking like death. What could he have done all that time? 

From time to time, she glanced up from her work to look at his face. The first time, it was held in a slight grimace. When she looked up once more, only a frown lined his brow as if in concentration. Sweat beaded and coursed down his face and neck, betraying his discomfort. 

Megumi finished faster than she expected. She wiped off the excess blood, cleaned the closed wound then applied a disinfecting cream. He obviously began to relax when the procedure was done, breathing a bit more deeply. Aoshi must have been bracing himself during the operation. 

She cleaned her instruments before putting them away. Then, taking the dry cloth, she mopped his face. She gazed abstractedly at his finely-shaped brow, the straight, regal nose, firm lips usually in a grim line now parted slightly as he let the breath escape softly, and the resolute chin. Strong features Megumi usually found interesting in a man. Her lips curled up derisively. 

Aoshi opened his eyes, signifying he was still awake. Megumi helped him up to put on his _yukata_, then guided him as he leaned back against the wall.

"The stitches stay on for a week or so," Megumi told him as he adjusted the _yukata_ opening. "I suggest not to move around unless you have to. And I expect you to finish the meal I brought in." She put her hand on her hip, and added wickedly, "Or do I have to feed you myself?"

"Fine." He looked annoyed, but said no more. Megumi set the tray on his lap, offering no arguments. She smiled inwardly. Seems like he hated being ordered around. More was the pity.

"I'll be back to check on you from time to time, whether you like it or not," she said, couldn't resist adding the last barb. She put the last few items in her medicine box then picked up the wooden bucket in the other hand. Expecting no pithy reply from the quiet man, Megumi turned her back to him to leave. 

"_Domo_... Takani-_sensei_." 

Megumi was just outside the threshold when she heard it. She didn't know what to make of it. The short statement sounded as if forced. And it irked her to note he called her with that title, knowing only too well she's not even that. He knew that.

Was he mocking her? His way of letting her knpw that her presence was unwelcome to him? Then, he has a lot of nerve to do that, considering he the one at fault.

No, that wasn't it. He's too much of a smart man to resort to cheap comebacks. She was just reading into it too much, she chided herself. Maybe the onmitsu does know how to be grateful. 

Megumi blinked upon a revelation. _An apology from Shinomori Aoshi?_

She realized she had been standing there. Turning her head slowly, she saw him looking ahead thoughtfully, bringing the _hashi_ to his lips and chewing slowly.

Maybe.

Megumi nodded in acknowledgment before sliding back the _shoji_ panel. 

* * *

Lunch was quite pleasant considering what had happened. Who would believe they had just gone through a life-threatening ordeal?

"Would you believe the gall of that man?" Omasu asked. "He came up to Ochika and offered her money so she can spend a night with him? The nerve!"

The young women sat around the table, enjoying the respite of a slow hour of the day at the Shirobeko. The customers were served, their patients tended to, Omasu, Ochika, Sae and Kaoru relished each other's company during mealtime.

"Oh, really?" Sae pricked up in interest, then turned to the woman in question. "I saw you talking to a customer. Was it him?" Ochika nodded. "So what were you whispering to him?"

Ochika had been eating her fare of trout, picking at the meat carefully with her _hashi_. When she heard the question, she answered nonchalantly, "Well, I just informed him that if he so much as come near me again, I'll break off his fingers and serve it to him." She smiled sweetly.

They all burst into laughter. No man would ever think that Ochika, looking sweet and guileless as a kitten, was actually as tough as the best Japanese steel.

"Then the scoundrel scampered off!" Omasu concluded in between giggles. "I never knew a man can turn three different shades of red."

"I'm sorry I drove off your customer, Sae," Ochika apologized. "He might not come back again." 

"Are you serious?" Sae interjected. "I'd rather be rid of such scoundrel! Do you also get odd requests like that at the Aoiya?"

Omasu and Ochika glanced at each other knowingly across the table. "Half of the time," Ochika confessed. "But when they hear word that we are Oniwabanshu, they suddenly turn very polite. I wonder why." They laughed again.

Kaoru shook her head, the grin still on her face. "If that ever happened to me, that's not the only one I'm going to break off," she proclaimed.

The others paused in their laughter, and stared at Kaoru disbelievingly.

"You would?" Omasu asked in surprise.

"Who would have thought..." Sae mused. "My, my, Kaoru dear. I never thought you had it in you..."

"I pity Himura if he ever digressed," Ochika breathed.

"Think about your future!" Sae spoke up. 

"Think about _Himura's_ future," Omasu added soberly. 

Kaoru scowled at them, puzzled. "What's breaking off the jerk's arm and Kenshin's future have anything to do with it?" she asked them.

The three other women looked at each other, the gleam in their eyes, before bursting forth into another round of laughter.

"Kaoru, you are too innocent for your own good," Omasu put in, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You should start with your education, dear," Ochika advised gently, her shoulders still shaking.

"True, true," Sae said.

Kaoru still looked around in confusion. Then she blushed beet red.

"Oh, how could you think of that!" she exclaimed, hands flailing. "Of course I knew what you were talking about! I was just joking with you!" She gave an embarrassed giggle.

She hated being the center of the joke. But she let it pass. In a way, she was grateful. It took her mind off worrying over Kenshin too much. Although he hadn't waken up, she has been assured by Ochika that he was going to be all right. And even Megumi's presence assuaged her anxiety somehow. Knowing her, she would really take care of Kenshin and Sanosuke.

That reminded her. Megumi hasn't joined them yet. Sae said she might be late in joining them since she was still tending to Aoshi.

I wonder how that went. She couldn't imagine what went on up there. Maybe she went out the moment Sae left the room. Yet Kaoru didn't think the former okashira would do something to her. The other Oniwabanshu, especially Okina, wouldn't have trusted her alone with him in the first place.

She was thankful she wasn't in the older woman's place. Who knows what she could have done in her place! In her mind, Kaoru didn't think she could administer cure to anyone she despised. But, sadly, it was a doctor's duty. All of a sudden, Megumi's job isn't as envious as one would think.

It was that moment that Megumi joined them.

"Megumi! Come on, you must be hungry by now," Sae invited as she got up and prepared her meal. Omasu shifted to give the newcomer a space on the table.

Megumi sat down gracefully beside Omasu, and accepted the bowl of rice from Sae. Flipping her hair from her shoulders, she picked up her chopsticks and began to eat.

"So what have you been laughing about?" she queried."I can hear you from the hallway."

"Oh, nothing much," Sae answered. "Just the usual mundanity in the restaurant." Then she retold Ochika's little tale.

Kaoru was only half-listening, her attention on the woman sitting at the corner of the meal table. How easily she had gotten along with the other women here, when she only arrived a short while ago and only had short exchanges with the others. How easily she slipped on the role of physician when she tended to Kenshin and Sanosuke. 

What role did she play when she came face to face with Aoshi?

She snapped back to reality when she heard Megumi's hearty laughter, a real and heartfelt sound. Has Megumi faced her troubles that easily? There was no hint of trepidation or anxiety in her delicate features, just like when she asked the older woman if she was sure about her actions.

Just like that time she was loping around in the dojo, yearning for Kenshin. It was Megumi who put her back to her feet and urged her to go after Kenshin. How could she have questioned her devotion to the swordsman like that? Megumi does feel something for Kenshin, Kaoru knew. And she never realized the depth of the other's feelings until she was told, straight to her face. She could never compete with such strength. And yet, she was glad that Kenshin chose her. 

_I could use a lesson or two in strength from you,_ Kaoru thought as she watched the woman's face as she listened to the others. _I'm glad to be called your friend._

Night. Late. Aoshi distinctly heard the bars being placed on the Shirobeko doors, and the voices of Sae, the Shirobeko's owner, Ochika and Shiro as they went about in the restaurant below. He had heard the others' footsteps half an hour ago as they retreated to their beds. Then the voices grew nearer as they reached the second floor. They exchanged good-nights.

His eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness around him as they roved about. He had been confined in this room for almost two days now, and he alrady found the air stifling. He left the window partly opened earlier to let the breeze come in.

Sleep wouldn't come to him. Although he felt so exhausted, he couldn't get himself to fall asleep. Thought after thought still lingered in his head, not giving him a moment to rest, though not enough to tire his mind and lull him to slumber. 

He turned his head to stare at the empty spot on the floor by his futon, where his dinner tray was. Megumi had come by to pick it up, but not before enquiring of him and making a brief examination on him. 

Aoshi sighed. She was the only one who had the temerity to come in his room, and even give him orders. She had only been here for a day, if he wasn't mistaken. 

He didn't know what to think of her presence here. He would have thought that she would completely avoid him the minute she knew. It seemed he was mistaken with her.

He also expected her abrasive behavior towards him, in that prediction he was correct. He didn't resist it, but what chafed him was her insistence to tending to him. He could do well enough with her trying to be civil to him, but not doing a great service to him, as if rubbing his crime in his face. She might have been torn between doing her duty and doing away with him. She should have heeded his subtle ploy to drive her away. Then it would have been easier for the both of them.

She confused him, like any woman would. They were unpredictable creatures. In battle, the opponent's move can be easily predicted by their stances, the tenseness of their muscles, their present emotional states. Unfortunately, women's moods are not as readable.

_Tsuzuku..._

* * *

Terms: 

_Domo (arigato')_ - thank you (or any expression of gratitude).

_bento_ - packed lunch. 

_hashi_ - chopsticks.

A/N: Yes, I'm not done yet.


	3. Living another day

Man! It _has_ been more than a year. TT Thanks for the reviews, specially those who read the fic _this _year. Didn't think anyone's interested… ;. Well, the show must go on.

* * *

**_MENDING_**

**_Chapter 3:_**__

_Living Another Day_

__

The call of the morning birds slowly permeated into Megumi's consciousness as she opened her eyes slightly. Daylight filled the room through the open window, getting a glimpse of a pale orange sky. She turned in her futon. Kaoru was already gone.

Megumi felt a weary heaviness, not from her journey or from her work, but mostly from crying. She had vented all her anxieties and relief into her tears last night as she lay on her bed with her faced turned away from the dozing Kaoru. Normally, Megumi never would let a patient's situation affect her. She was stronger than that. But Kenshin wasn't just an ordinary patient. To her, the former slayer was an important person to her and to everyone else around him. They couldn't stand to lose him. Not when she could do something about it.

'_I'm not going to lie around feeling sorry for anyone,'_ she told herself as she pushed herself off from the futon. She folded and stowed the mattress in the closet then padded towards the window. Warm, brilliant sunshine tickled her skin as she saw the golden sphere just touching the horizon. She inhaled deeply and released her breath quickly, hoping the heavy feeling would go away.

"_Ara_, I can't believe it's already late in the morning!" she exclaimed to herself. But she didn't hurry. She inhaled again, enjoying the heady scent of a fresh new day. Slowly, the fog in her head gradually lifted, mind ready to focus. _Today would be another day. _

She shed off her under-kimono and donned a _yukata_ before wandering down to the bath house reserved for the staff and permanent residents of the Shirobeko. The embers still glowed in the furnace that heated the large wooden tub inside. It didn't take her long to stoke the coals into a moderate flame. It seemed nobody has used the baths for the last hour, so she would have it for herself. She was glad. She needed the privacy she won't get during the rest of the day.

With her hair wrapped in a small towel, Megumi slowly stepped into the steaming tub. The water was warmer than what she was used to. But after settling into the water after a few moments, she sighed in content.

Megumi spent slow moments cleaning herself, mind devoid of thought and worry. This was, in her own little way, a ritual of self-indulgence where she left her concerns outside the door. Nobody would disturb her. Genzai-_sensei_ teased her about her long baths, saying her beautiful skin might turn into a peach-colored raisin. __

She grinned to herself at the recollection. '_I wonder how he's doing,'_ she thought, thinking of the old doctor and mentor. She had left in the middle of a busy week in the clinic. In fact, she even voiced her misgivings of leaving him with so much work to do. But Genzai-_sensei_ only gave her an understanding smile, and told her their friends needed her. It was all the persuasion she needed.

Feeling invigorated by her bath, she stood up and began to dry herself. Today is another long day.

An odd droning reached Sano's ears that jarred him to semi-consciousness. He didn't open his eyes, but waited until the presence that disrupted his much-needed rest would go away. The presence did not go away, but instead, hovered to one side of the room and remained there. Then everything went bright. He groaned at the unwelcome intruder, and arm over his eyes.

"Good morning."

He stiffly shifted away from the brightness and from the newcomer who sat by his bedside.

"Aren't you a bit early?" he groused.

"I'm always early. Besides, you should learn to wake up early, Sanosuke."

He gave an audible grunt. Megumi sure had picked a good time to be insistent. "Can't you come by later?"

Sanosuke heard an exasperated sigh. "Even in your condition, you could still afford to be lazy," she remarked. He suddenly felt his blanket yanked from him.

"Are you here to cure me or to lecture me?"

There was rustling of cloth as Megumi soon came into view, her medicine box in her hand as she stood in front of him.

"Both." She had a suspiciously pleasant grin.

"I was afraid of that," he mumbled. He carefully rolled over. "All right, fine. Get it over with."

"Have you been feeling any more pains?" Megumi asked as she sat down.

His stare wavered slightly I trying to assess himself. "Here and there, but it's not so bad."

"What about headaches?"

"Not that I'm aware of." He watched warily as Megumi poked and probed at him. If he didn't remind himself it was for his own good, Sano would have swatted her nosy hand away and worry about the consequences later. That and his reflexes weren't up to the challenge.

"Good." She turned away to retrieve some items from her box. "You haven't suffered any severe head injury, so I think you'll be able to move about in less than a fortnight," Megumi went on. "But I want you to give your hand full rest. Don't use it if you don't have to. That also means no fighting and no gambling." She paused to look pointedly at him. "Do we understand each other, Sanosuke?"

He made a sour face. "With you around, do I have a choice?"

Megumi began undoing the bindings on his hand as she spared him a glance. "Yes, you do. By keeping out of trouble! First, you were almost killed by that Saitoh, and now this! You and Kenshin are almost alike. It seems that violence keeps finding you two!"

He rolled his eyes. Women won't ever understand the ways of fighting men, even if you explained it to them. "I couldn't just stand there and not help Kenshin now, could I?" he reasoned. "Even if I knew I couldn't stand a chance, I just had to do something."

Anger quickly flashed in her brown eyes. "Well, there's no point in arguing that now," she said with a gusty sigh. "What's done is done. I shouldn't be one to complain when the country's safe."

Somehow Megumi sounded unconvinced, but Sano chose not to argue. He wasn't in any condition to retaliate in any way. "How's Kenshin doin'?" he asked instead wincing as Megumi applied a cold cloth on his head.

He caught the clouded look on her face before Megumi could turn away. She couldn't hide the worry even if she tried. It was all too evident in her eyes.

"He hasn't woken up," she answered somewhat lightly. "But his wounds have stopped bleeding, and they're beginning to heal properly now." Her finely arched brows drew closer. "It will only be a matter of time before we can tell his real condition."

"His real condition?" he couldn't help asking. Somehow, he partly knew she meant Kenshin's condition _once he woke up_. But he was piqued at the thoughtful look she wore. "What do you mean?"

She glanced at him, then gave him a small dismissive wave. "We'll know when he comes to." The old gleam in her warm eyes returned. "In the meantime, you ought to concern yourself with your _own_ recovery."

Sano knew a diversion when he saw one. And this was one. "He isn't getting any better, is--"

"We'll know for certain when he wakes up," Megumi cut in, "and not before."

He grimaced when the hand that applied the ointment rubbed too roughly. "_Oi__, oi_! Careful! You trying to kill me??"

Megumi looked down on him with unfriendly eyes. "Don't try to question my judgment on something that I do," she retorted.

Sano rubbed the offended area. "Look I was just being realistic," he tried to explain. "Kenshin's my friend, too. But I don't want you to get your hopes up."

She sat back, her hands returning to her lap. "I'm a doctor, Sanosuke," she pointed out. "At least, I try to be. And I'm telling you now, Kenshin will recover."

Spoken with such conviction, Sano didn't doubt it for a second. She'd see to it that Kenshin would come through it. He also believed Megumi had it in her to cross the netherworlds and drag Kenshin's sorry carcass back to the world of the living.

They fell into silence as Sano watched her rebind his hand. He wondered how she did it, staying in control when he knew it tore her up inside to see friends suffering. 'How did she cope with it all? Perhaps, if she were Kaoru, she would have been a bawling heap. Imagining _Jou-chan_as a doctor caused him to shudder involuntarily. And he was grateful that she wasn't.

Megumi noticed his shivering. "Are you cold?"

"Hn? Nah, I'm fine," Sano assured her. He paused as a thought came to him. "So how are you holding out?"

Megumi looked genuinely perplexed. "Me?" she returned. "How should I be?"

A calm, nonchalant reply. She seemed so detached from her own concerns, to say the least. There was Kenshin's abrupt departure, caring for all of them, then there was also the fact that Aoshi was around. Now, he wanted to know how their first meeting went after that incident with Karyu. Her current demeanor wasn't assuring enough. But even if he _did _find out, what could he do? And why did he concern himself over her personal affairs? It would be pointless for Aoshi to make a move against Megumi at this time.

He inwardly sighed. That must have been one hell of a knock on the head he took from Shishio.

Sano gave a tepid grin. "Yeah. Stupid question, huh?"

"Can I see him?"

"No, Yahiko. Perhaps, when you're able."

"But, Megumi..."

"Hush. Now be still."

The boy sighed, while trying to ignore the sting of the cream applied on his back. He had wanted to see Kenshin since he was brought back the day before. Not just to see how he was, but to tell the swordsman how he, Myojin Yahiko, had stood against the Juppongitana. He had fulfilled his promise to Kenshin, to protect Kaoru and the others. His heart was swelling with pride that day when he stood against Shishio's men, Yahiko had it in his head to tell Kenshin the moment he saw him. When he did, his joy was immediately replaced with concern at seeing the greatest swordsman he knew being carried back, almost lifeless. Everyone was distressed, especially Kaoru. And since then, they had all been confined to their beds, and he hadn't been able to see either Kenshin or Sano. He wanted to see them, or he was afraid that he would never get the chance to say what he ought.

'_What are you thinking?'_ Yahiko clenched his jaw. '_He's strong, I know. He'll pull through this... He has to.'_

"Megumi?" He called out softly.

"Yes?"

He looked down on his fingers toying at his blanket. "Kenshin... he's gonna wake up, isn't he?"

He saw her pause from her work. "Of course, he will," Megumi replied. "Let's give him time, and Kenshin will be his old self again."

To someone like him, boy as he was, being relied upon was important to him. It showed how mature he was. Kenshin was the only one who had taken him seriously from the start. To him, Yahiko wasn't just some kid; he was someone who knew honor. From that time he was plucked from _yakuza_, Yahiko vowed to himself that he' would carry on the legacy of a Myojin samurai. He worked towards that goal by studying under Kaoru and putting up with her, learning discipline and long-suffering under their tutelage. This time, he had accomplished a feat that would make Kenshin proud. He just _had_ to tell him about it!

"Will you do something for me?" he asked.

"Certainly."

Yahiko swallowed, his throat dry. "Could you let Kenshin know that I did what I promised to him? That I was able to help protect the _Aoiya_ ." He waited.

"Yahiko, Kenshin is still unconscious," Megumi slowly explained.

He was mildly surprised she didn't scoff at his request. He was somewhat expecting it. "I know that." He looked down once more. "It's just that... well, in case he won't wake up." He felt a twitch in his chest. "I just want him to know that..."

"Look at me." It sounded like no mere request.

His head turned. Yahiko recognized the command in her low voice.

"You'll have to tell him yourself."

He blinked at her. "Megumi..."

"It might seem very grim for Kenshin, but I believe he'll come back to us," she said. "There's still so much waiting for him, people who need him. Like you." Her eyes softened as she went on . "You must lend him your strength, like I have mine, so that he'll return to us soon."

Yahiko couldn't find any words to say, stunned as he was of what he heard, but smiled at Megumi and nodded in agreement.

"You're right," he answered. "Kenshin's tough. He will come back soon."

Megumi returned the smile and helped him back into his robe without a word. As he lay on the futon, she covered him with a blanket, and began gathering her things.

"Uh, Megumi?"

The lady doctor paused at the door and looked back at him.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for coming here and all that." His gaze wavered from hers slightly. "Thanks."

She gave another warm smile before sliding the door panel shut.

From the length of the shadows cast, Megumi estimated it was already mid-morning. But she had already seen to all of her patients except Okina, whose room she is seeking. Her features darkened slightly. And Aoshi. The task of bringing the former _okashira_'s meal became hers. And, as much as she wanted to see him earlier and be done with him for the day, Megumi would rather see to him last than let him ruin the rest of her day.

She sighed. The mere thought of Aoshi almost riled her. This wasn't the case before, where she trembled in fear at being near him or his men. His presence just constantly nagged her.

As Megumi spotted Okina's door, she allowed herself a long deep breath, releasing it in a forceful sigh.

"Okina-_san_?"

"Ah, Megumi-_san_!" His voice was exuberant. "Come in, come in!"

She couldn't help but smile at the invitation as she slid the _shoji_ aside. She was greeted by the old man with a wide grin.

"A lovely morning we are having today, _ne_?" he announced from his seat on the _tatami_. He indicated the empty mat in front of him.

She acknowledged the gesture with a quick bow, then joined him on the floor.

"How are you feeling recently?" she asked.

"Much better, thanks to you," he answered. "Your herbs and healing touch has worked magic on me."

The tone he used, his open grin... Megumi made a mental shake of the head. She knew the signs an enticement only too well, having been used by every other male patient on her; so often, she had her strategy already laid out.

"No stabbing pains? Aches?"

"Ah, I think you have completely healed me."

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "Well, if that's the case"--she produced several packets from her sleeve--"I'll leave you these herbs to take to complete your recovery. I will see you again later." She noted the downcast face in quiet satisfaction. _Men are such lechers at any age…_

"Must you go now? I've been detained to my quarters for days," he reasoned. "Can't you at least keep a foolish old man company for a little while?"

The look contained no mischievous intent, only hunger for another presence. Megumi relented, rearranging herself on the _tatami_.

"Very well," she said. "But only for a moment. I've still to check on Shinomori-_san_."

Okina nodded. "Why in a hurry to see him?"

Megumi wasn't put off by the question, seeing his candid expression. "You know as well as I do that I really don't look forward to seeing him again."

His features contained mild surprise. "So he saw you, after all?"

Megumi nodded, her eyes tracing the hem of her kimono. "It just took a bit more convincing him of my skills."

She looked up to see old man smiled in response and shook his head. "I'm sure you have. It takes a really strong will when it comes to dealing with that young man."

Megumi tilted her head slightly."Have you had a hard time raising him?"

"Raising any child is." His eye took on a softer look. "Such a precocious boy, so full of curiosity, it will drive any caretaker crazy."

Megumi couldn't help but smile at the image Aoshi made as a boy. She couldn't associate childhood with that man at all. She decided to change the subject.

"I presume you raised Misao as well?"

"Ah, yes," he drawled with another grin. "She's just as exhausting, that child. One would think that Aoshi would be the rambunctious one, and Misao the quiet one.

"Misao mentioned he took care of her."

"I charged him with Misao when he was still a young boy," he explained, crossing his arms, "to give him a taste of how hard it was raising him. I never thought he would take me seriously. He was very patient and caring with her."

'N_o wonder Misao thinks highly of him.'_ Her brows knitted. "Are you saying all this to change my way of thinking?"

Okina regarded her with a patient eye. "Nothing of the sort, young lady. I'm merely telling you how it was before."

Megumi lowered her gaze, aware of the truth in his words. Sitting before her was the man who would know Aoshi better than anyone else. But... "Since you're the one who knows him best," she spoke up once more, "then perhaps you can tell me why he did those things he had done?"

Okina was silent for some time, obviously at a loss for words.

"You know I don't have the answer to that," he answered at last. "But what I do know is that Aoshi is a man of purpose. He does everything for a reason. And sometimes, to serve that purpose, he resorts to any means possible." He gave a bitter smile. "That was the way he was taught."

_'By you, or by the Oniwabanshu,' _she wanted to ask, but held back thinking such question as impertinent.

"I know," she murmured. "It's just that if I wanted to come to terms with that man, I... I want to know his reasons. Why-why he did all those things."

She couldn't understand why she was being open to this man, who was clearly Aoshi's ally, Megumi felt she couldn't hide anything from his scrutiny. Yet, at the same time, she felt it safe to divulge their common past to this man. A man in a secret trade would know how to be discreet. Most of all, to be able to talk to someone who clearly understood her situation was a comfort she needed.

_Tsuzuku_

* * *

__

I have a confession to make. I've been holding out this chapter 'cause I dunno where this story's going, anymore. Either that, or I've lost touch with the story. Argh! One thing I DON'T wanna do is give it up entirely.

Thank you SO much for the comments and your interest in this story. Most of you guys certainly know how powerful a review can be. Shout out of thanks to** _Lidens__, Fallen, Angelica Lita of Jupiter, rei, Shimizu Hitomi, Sanosuke Hidane_**and to these people I can't help but reply back at:

****

**_eriesalia_** – Sorry; couldn't wait for your final edits and posted. I just gottas post, right?

– re: megitsune… I haven't really gotten the real meaning of this, but I think it's derogatory. And, unfortunately, Meg doesn't have sole rights to this title. I heard this used by Kyo when referring to Okuni (Samurai Deeper Kyo).

**_kongykun_******- re: Kaoru and Megumi are getting along. IMHO, I think they do get along. Kaoru knows Meg has Kenshin's welfare at heart, despite kitsune-onna's penchant for mischief. Unfortunately for Kaoru, Meg lives for this stuff. P

**_Firuze Khanume_** - … girl, you left me really speechless when I first read this. I'm glad you liked that scene of Kaoru and Meg. Kaoru's not my most favorite character, but I do try to understand her. She is young, but she's gone through a lot, yet she still retains that certain innocence. It's fun to have them fight over Kenshin, but that's so old. It's just that some folks just don't see more than what they see on cel.

**_Kyris _**– thanks! m( )m I'm tickled you think so. Muses talking behind our backs? Definitely. You know, when I was in the middle of going back to my first Mending drafts (a looooooong time ago), haku baikou came up with Recovery. So, yeah, they're all in cahoots, them lot.

**_Sharon_** – (looks around) You sure you're talking to me???

**_haku baikou _**– Thanks for the heads-up on the grammar nits. I just have to find time to sit really, really still and check them over. I liked writing the A/Meg scene, which helped.

**_Leila Winters_** – keen of you to notice the slight changes. And I like to 'torture' Aoshi to make him more glompable.

Sorry I let everyone wait close to forever. A whole lot happened to my this year, like changing teams (i.e. more work! Dernit) and stuff. Here's hoping that now that I'm on a different department, things will change.


End file.
